Various means for increasing vehicle mobility are known such as those disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,299,849 and 3,306,250. Known devices have generally embodied complicated systems for the positioning of the track means and are often quite expensive and prone to a multitude of maintenance problems.